dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
James Dislikes Everyone and Everything
James Homebill '(known by his YouTube name ''James Dislikes Everyone and Everything) is an infamous Australian YouTuber. He is known for ranting on TV shows, video games, and movies. History Back in 2014, James Homebill had immense hatred for many things, objects, and entertainment. In early 2015, he made his own rant channel named James Dislikes Everyone and Everything. His first video was The Amazing World of Gumball is TRASH!!! It has 1 million views as of 2018, and more than 100k dislikes. Most in the comments did not agree and disrespected his opinion. Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric - SCREW THIS GAME! has 721k views. It is so far his most liked video as the game was indeed disliked by most. James comments on "glitches and crap that ruin everything and ruin Sonic altogether." Later on in the video, he breaks the disc in pieces and is about to smash his Wii U on the ground. Teen Titans-- NO! has 1.5 million views. There is one scene in the video where James is trying to break his TV while the intro of Teen Titans Go! is playing. Henry Danger is NOT A Hero: The Worst Nickelodeon Sitcom in History has 943k views. It is once again about a TV show. "This tormenting comedy sucks that I'm not laughing! I'm REALLY not laughing, it REALLY sucks!" is the most famous line in the video. Then in 2017, he uploaded his most infamous video, named Nintendo Switch SUCKS!!!!!!. He comments on how the Nintendo Switch is "just a tablet with crappy controllers." Since The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild was the only game on the Switch at that time, James snapped. "NO NO NO! Zelda sucks! Where's Mario! No Mario!? Who the heck plays Zelda?!!!! I like Mario! Zelda is boring as freak!" Then he comments about the Switch's "incompatibility with the previous games for the Wii and Wii U, which is good for only-- Sonic Boom is the worst, everyone!" He says that he doesn't want indie game titles on the Switch because "then it would just make it look like f***ing Steam. (excuse my language sorry)" The subject drags onto Steam and how James dislikes indie games. "They're low-budget. They're low-budget as heck. They don't even look like console games. They're like someone puked lack of color on GameMaker 8 Pro! The Nintendo Switch isn't even a console! It's a freaking tablet with stupid JoyCons! What they call it!" The video has an immense 459k dislikes compared to likes. They disrespected his opinion, and the video was deleted by YouTube for violation of Copyright Guidelines. After that, his channel was shut down. His website is still up, however, but on the "Videos" section most of his videos are deleted. The hate from James' channel put him in hiding. In 2019, Australian VidSpacer Rog the Best admitted in his video "The Truth About James Dislikes Everyone and Everything" that he was James, and stated he only created the James Dislikes Everyone and Everything channel and associated website to see how many people would take the videos seriously. Previously, several clues pointed out the true identity of James - including several of the videos appearing to take place in Rog's sunroom, wherein a framed picture of character Bu-Ling Huang seen in the sunroom in several of Rog's videos can be seen. A few months after Rog admitted to being James, another VidSpacer named PenguineCuisine revealed he had downloaded some of his videos to make YouTube Poops out of them, with the videos he downloaded being The Amazing World of Gumball is TRASH!!! (not on the website), Teen Titans-- NO! (available on the website), and Nintendo Switch SUCKS!!!!!! (not on the website). They were reuploaded on VidSpace, with content warnings before the video. Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric - SCREW THIS GAME! wasn't downloaded by PenguineCuisine, but was available on James' website (it was later reuploaded by Rog to his second VidSpace channel "RogDaWurst"), leaving a 5th video, Henry Danger is NOT A Hero: The Worst Nickelodeon Sitcom in History, at large until it was reuploaded by another VidSpacer named Erin43. Comments These are a list of a few comments on some of JDEAE's videos. ''Most of the comments have profanity in them to the point where they're censored.'' The Amazing World of Gumball is TRASH!!!: "If you hate the amazing world of gumball why are you not dead yet idiot GUMBALL IS THE BEST SHOW F*** YOU!!!" "i hate you because u hate gumball like it or you can go eat s*** and die" "BULLS***!!" "SHUT UP I LOVE GUMBALL" "You hate Gumball!? The BEST show on Cartoon Network!? UNACCEPTABLE!!!!! I'M REPORTING YOUR VIDEO AND YOU START LIKING GUMBALL! NOW! OR I FREAKING CUT U IN HALF!!!!!!" "I hate that show too" ''response to this comment: '''"DIE HATER" ''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric - SCREW THIS GAME!: "I agree, game sucks" "why does sonic exist" "frick u All of Sonic is the best" "Weren't you the kid who ranted on Gumball? This is the only video of yours I agree with. Sonic Boom is the glitchiest game in Nintendo history." Nintendo Switch SUCKS!!!!!!: "Die if you hate the Nintendo Switch you troll." "Nintendo Switch is the best! Me no like you because you hate Nintendo Switch! You are Bowser!" "I WILL REPORT YOUR VIDEO HATER" "I hate it too" "No one gives a frick about your opinion! That is the best console! You are the worst person because you hate best console!!!" "Shut up Xbox fanboy! Go back to playing crappy shooters instead of ranting on actually good games!!" Category:Fictional YouTubers Category:YouTubers Category:Fictional people Category:1990s Category:1996 Category:People Category:Australia Category:1996 births Category:1990s births Category:Living people